Battle of the Bands
by InuEared Miko of Darkness
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo enter a 'Battle of the Bands' competition and guess who's also in the competition. Inu/Kag Miro/Sang
1. Enter  Five souls of music

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, how very sad -_-"

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and hopefully it's good. Also, I used the song 'Kimi ga inai Mirai' by Do as infinity, and mentioned the song 'Monochrome no Kiss' by SID. AND AWAY WE GO!

**Battle of the bands**

**Chapter 1: Enter – Five souls of music**

"OMG! GUYS COME AND TAKE A LOOK AT THIS" Kagome squealed out to her friends when they were passing a music store.

"What is it this time Kags? You found a sale on some retro 80's music?' Inuyasha asked then snickered along with Miroku.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Kagome said sarcastically "but to your disappointment, no. Come over here and check out this poster." She pointed at a poster that said 'Battle of the Bands'.

"Seriously? You want us to enter a band competition when we're not even a band? Really?" Sango asked out of curiosity, who has been quiet all this time.

"Yeh. Why not? I mean this competition is for _amateur _bands. Besides, for a band we need at least four member and we have five." She pointed at Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo – who knows nothing of this yet because he wasn't paying attention – and herself. "Come on you guys. Please? It'll be fun. Inuyasha, I've heard you play the electric guitar and you rock. Sango, I've see you play bass and do you have moves. Miroku, you play the drums and you're heaps good. And Shippo," who glanced up in confusion, "you just look sooo cute when you play the keyboard. And I'll sing. If you guys are cool with that, I mean."

They all looked around at each other and sighed. "How about we take a vote in this?" Sango suggested. Everyone nodded their heads. "All in favor of entering the competition say 'I'". Kagome's hand went straight up, slowly followed by Miroku. They all looked at him. Kagome was smiling, Inuyasha was surprised and Sango and Shippo looked as if they didn't care. "It'll probably be fun" Miroku said with a smile on his face.

"All in favor in against entering?" Sango asked. Inuyasha and Sango put their hands up. "Okay, so it's two against two. Shippo you didn't vote, so the decider it's all yours. So what will it be?"

Shippo looked at Kagome and Miroku who were smiling angelically at his so he could say yes. Then he looked at Sango who just shrugged as if saying 'Whatever you want'. Then he looked at Inuyasha who looked as if his eyes were gonna pop out because if he said 'yes', he could have sworn he was gonna get strangled.

Then after some time of thinking, Shippo came up with a decision. He looked up at them and said "I say we enter." Kagome squealed and jumped up and down in joy, Miroku just smiled, Sango smirked because of Inuyasha's reaction, and Inuyasha was standing with his mouth open.

"So it's decided then. We enter. How about we come back to my place later? No need to bring instruments, I've got most instruments at my house anyway." Inuyasha suggested with an annoyed voice, but obviously tried hiding it by offering.

"Okay!" The rest called out in unison.

**~~A couple hours later at Inuyasha's house~~**

"So what exactly do we need?" Inuyasha asked while stepping into his instruments room. He could have sworn that he heard his friends gasped as they all followed in behind him. He opened up a couple of cabinets that were filled with guitars and basses. Another room with about 4 different drums. And another room with pianos and keyboards. He asked them to all pick what type of instrument they wanted and go outside into the main music hall and wait.

They all picked the instruments they wanted and walked over to the main hall. Of course everyone had to wait for Inuyasha to make several trips with the instruments because most were too big or heavy to carry. It took a while and when he finally finished, he asked "So what song are we gonna do?" They all looked at each other and sighed. They didn't have a song. Then they fell into silence. Inuyasha then broke the silence by asking "And what's the name of our band?" Again they all sighed.

Kagome then said in a cheerful voice "I've got it! I've got the song and then name of the band."

"Well… tell us!" They rest called out to her.

"Okay so…" she trailed off and her voice became a whisper. When she was done, they all looked at her and grinned. It was a good song and they agreed on the name as well.

**~~Couple weeks later. Day of the competition~~**

"Okay everyone and that was 'The Band of Seven' who played 'Monochrome no Kiss' by SID! Why not another round of applause for the Band of Seven everyone?' The announcer called out to the crowd and the crowd roared and cheered once again. "Now everyone, why not give it up for the next band, 'Five souls of music'. Let's give it up them everyone!" the announcer called out and the crowd again cheered as the five then appeared on stage.

The five went on stage and took their positions. Once there, the lights went out and the stage was illuminated by a smoke machines and a single spotlight on a teenage boy towards the right hand side of the stage. He boy had long silky, silver hair and was wearing a red sleeveless red shirt with grey jeans and a pair of all-star chucks. And was holding a red and black electric guitar. It was Inuyasha.

Another light appeared on the stage, but on the left side. It shone upon a teenage girl with long brown hair and was wearing a white singlet under her unzipped pink jacket with black skinny jeans and black wedge heels. She was holding a hot pink and white bass guitar. It was Sango.

Again a light appeared and it was towards the back-middle part of the stage. It shone upon another teenage boy who short brown hair and the loose bits were tied in a low pony-tail and was wearing a tight purple t-shirt, blue jeans and black vintage shoes. He was sitting behind a drum kit. It was Miroku.

Another light appeared near Inuyasha and shone above a small boy who was standing on a large stool. He had light brown hair and was tied in a high pony-tail with a large blue bow. He was wearing a green shirt with an orange vest with blue loose pants and brown open-toed sandals. He was standing behind a key-board – that's what the huge stool was for. It was Shippo

Then one final light appeared towards the front of the stage. It shone above a teenage girl who had jet black hair which came to about waist-length and was wearing a tight black tank top with white skinny jeans and black boots. She held a microphone in her hands and waved at the crowd. It was Kagome.

They were the five that made up the 'Five souls of music'. Kagome then said into the microphone "Hey everyone! We're the Five souls of music, and hope you enjoy the song we're gonna perform for you." The crowd then cheered as Inuyasha, Shippo and Sango entered with the electric guitar, keyboard and bass followed by Miroku on drums followed by Kagome singing:

"Mamoru beki mono nante nayamu made mo naku  
>Hitotsu shika nakatta<br>Sakebigoe no kodama muna shika hibiita  
>Fukai mori no oku ni<p>

Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa  
>Kasareta yubi no nukumori no sei<p>

Kimi ga inai mirai imi nado nai mirai  
>Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara<br>Kimi to nozomu sekai mita koto nai sekai  
>Jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura<p>

Shinjitsu no utagoe yami ni hibikasete  
>Hitotsu mune ni chikau<br>Todomaru koto wa nai arashi no naka de mo  
>Kowa no rakuen made<p>

Horobiru koto shiranai tamashii  
>Meguri meguru sadameta to shite mo<p>

Kimi to kakeru katai kono sekai no hate mo  
>Nido to kurikaeri wa shinai kara<br>Kimi to naraba yukeru hashiru mugen kidou  
>Owaranai yume yagate tadoritsukeru sa"<p>

Then the instrumental came along and the crowd cheered louder than ever before. Kagome walked next to Inuyasha and started dancing next to him. Inuyasha didn't know what she was doing but he went along with it anyway. When the instrumental was nearly up, she walked back to the front of the stage and started singing again:

"Kimi ga inai mirai  
>Imi nado nai mirai<br>Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara  
>Kimi to nozomu sekai mita koto nai sekai<br>Jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura  
>Jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura"<p>

They finished the instrumental and stood in their spots and breathed heavily as the crowd went mental and clapped and cheered. "WOW! That was awesome! Give up another round of applause everyone for the Five souls of Music!" the announcer called out. And again everyone cheered as the exited the stage.

Once off the stage, Inuyasha asked Kagome if he could take privately with her. She nodded and led her towards a deserted corner. He then asked her "So what was up with the dancing with me on stage? You like me or something?" She blushed and stumbled out "HELL NO! I just felt like dancing that's all." She managed to blurt out. "Sure whatever you say" he said. He was gonna say something else when he heard the announcer call out the next band.

"Okay everyone let's introduce the next band 'Against You', give them a round of applause everyone." The announcer called out and the crowd cheered again as the band made their way on stage.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all froze up when they saw who the next band consisted of.

**~End Chapter~**

YAY! My first chapter done! I'm so happy! Sorry for leaving a cliff hanger, but I got writers block. (-_-") so I was saying, since this is my first fanfic, I'm not sure when I'm gonna be able to update. I'll get it as soon as possible but it may take a while…I'M SO SORRY! And also, I'm gonna include the English lyrics to Kimi ga inai Mirai:

What should I protect?  
>Without a doubt, there was only one thing<br>An echoing cry  
>A sound made in vain deep within the forest<p>

The reason I could hold back my tears  
>Was because of the warmth when our fingers touched<p>

A future without you  
>Is a future without meaning<br>I'll never let go of you again  
>The world I see with you<br>Is a world I've never seen before  
>We travel across time and space on a distant journey<p>

Singing voice of truth  
>Echo in the darkness as I make a pledge in my heart<br>I'll never stop  
>Even if I'm inside a storm, until I reach the eternal paradise<p>

The soul can never be destroyed  
>No matter what fate is passed on<p>

I want to escape with you  
>Even if this world ends<p>

We'll never look back again  
>I can make it with you<br>An infinite movement begins  
>Someday they'll tell stories about this endless dream<p>

A future without you  
>Is a future without meaning<br>I'll never let go of you again  
>The world I see with you<br>Is a world I've never seen before  
>We travel across time and space on a distant journey<p>

We travel across time and space on a distant journey

Thank you! Remember read review and make suggestions on what you want the next chapter to be on or on any other story! ^^

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness ^^


	2. Band against band, friend against friend

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, how very sad -_-"

Author's Note: Okay everyone, sorry about the long delay. I recently started school again and am very busy with assignments. Sorry. From what I know, I will try and update at least once a week. Sorry to my faithful readers. Now, on with the story!** By the way my faithful readers, this chapter is dedicated to the one and only ****AnimeFanCrazy197****, my first and only reviewer so far. OH! YOU GUYS, SORRY BUT I HAD TO CHANGE THE RATING TO 'M', BUT ONLY BECAUSE IT HAS SWEARING IN IT. I 'MAY' PUT A LEMON IN IT, BUT ONLY A SMALL ONE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. SORRY. **AND AWAY WE GO!

_**(Previously on: Battle of the bands)**_

"_Okay everyone let's introduce the next band 'Against You', give them a round of applause everyone." The announcer called out and the crowd cheered again as the band made their way on stage._

_Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all froze up when they saw who the next band consisted of. _

**Battle of the bands**

**Chapter 2: Band against band, friend against friend**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kagome shouted out to the rest of the band, mouth wide open.

On stage was a female vocalist with long raven, black silky hair. She wore a white tank top with a red waist jacket, black skinny jeans and black heels. She was holding the microphone in one hand, and the microphone stand in the other. (You could guess who it is straight away).

Next to the female was a male guitarist. He was wearing a white – sleeveless - buttoned up shirt – that showed off his muscles nicely - with a black tie, grayish-black jeans and white shoes. He also had long silver-white hair and held a black and white guitar. (Again, you could guess who it was).

On the other side of the female was another female. She had short dark-brown hair with a feather in it, wore a red tube top with a black unzipped leather jacket, grey skinny jeans and brown boots. She was holding a grey bass with a white streak down the middle.

Just a bit back from where the other female was standing was a short man who was standing on a stool behind a keyboard. He had short green hair, a brown shirt that said 'Mine' in white, army-grey pants and brown boots. Next to him was a staff with two head (who knows why that's there).

The last person that they saw was another man. He had long black hair tied up in a pony tail and a brown head band, was wearing a tight blue sleeveless top which showed of his muscles nicely as well, dark blue baggy jeans and black vintage shoes. He was sitting behind the guitar and smiling at the girls that were cheering.

Kagome couldn't believe who she was seeing. She looked back at the group to see them wide eyed and open mouthed, especially Inuyasha. She looked back at the band and a list just ran through her mind:

'Kouga, my ex-boyfriend is the drummer'

'Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother is the guitarist'

'Kagura, Sesshomaru's girlfriend is the bassist'

'Sesshomaru's man servant, Jaken is on keyboard'

'And… that son of a bitch. Kikyou, the Kinky-hoe. Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend.'

Kikyou waved at the crowd and said to everyone "This song is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha. I made the biggest mistake of my life, and if he hears this song, I hope he can forgive me." Everyone in the crowd awwwed, followed by cheering as Sesshomaru, Kagura and Jaken can in on guitar, bass and keyboard, followed by Kouga on drums and finally Kikyou on vocals.

"There's a place off Ocean Avenue,  
>Where I used to sit and talk with you,<br>We were both 16 and it felt so right,  
>Sleeping all day, staying up all -<br>Night,  
>Staying up all night.<p>

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,  
>We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,<br>We were both 18, and it felt so right,  
>Sleeping all day, staying up all -<br>Night,  
>Staying up all, night.<p>

If I could find you now  
>Things would get better,<br>We could leave this town,  
>And Run forever,<br>Let your waves crash down on me  
>And take me away, yeah yeah.<p>

There's a piece of you that's here with me,  
>It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see<br>When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by,  
>I can make believe, that you're here -<br>Tonight,  
>That you're here, tonight.<p>

If I could find you now,  
>Things would get better.<br>We could leave this town,  
>And run forever<br>I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together  
>Let your waves crash down on me,<br>And take me away, yeah."

When she was singing, Kagome swore if she couldn't hold in her anger, she would run out on stage and tackle Kikyou into the ground. 'That son of a bitch. How dare she say _This song is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha. I made the biggest mistake of my life, and if he hears this song, I hope he can forgive me. _She broke up with him for God's sake!' Kagome then looked to Inuyasha who for some reason was smirking at his ex-girlfriend. He was having second thoughts! She just stared at him and shook her head as Kikyou sang the next verse.

"I remember the look in your eyes,  
>When I told you that this was goodbye<br>You were begging me not tonight,  
>Not here,<br>Not now.  
>We're looking up at the same night sky<br>And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
>We'll be together for one more night,<br>Somewhere, somehow.

If I could find you now,  
>Things would get better.<br>We could leave this town,  
>And run forever.<br>I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together.  
>Let your waves crash down on me,<br>And take me away, yeah yeah ..."

The crowd cheered again as the band walked off the stage and went up to Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. All standing in front of each other as if the other was a mirror image. Kagome scowled as Kikyou stepped up to her and said "You'll never get Inuyasha sweetie. He's too good for you."

Kagome replied with a simple "Yeh you're right. He is too good for _YOU_. Isn't that why you broke up with him?"

"BURN!" called out Miroku from behind Kagome. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry." Sango just looked at him and shook her head.

The two girls started at each other. Their bands looking at them have a stare-off in silence until Inuyasha broke the silence. "C'mon you guys. Why don't we just let this go and get on with competing?" They both looked at him and nodded.

Kagome put out her hand and said to Kikyou "We'll settle this after I beat you" Kikyou scoffed, took her hand and said "Sure. Whatever you say" Inuyasha looked at the two of them with a smile and said "Well that's settled, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, let's go and get something to eat before the next round." They all nodded and started to walk off when they heard someone call out "WAIT!"

They all turned around to see Kikyou running at them. The next thing they saw was Kikyou kissing Inuyasha straight on the lips! And it looked as if he was kissing back! Sagno, Miroku and Shippo just stood there in surprise and Kagome just looked at them mortified.

When Inuyasha and Kikyou broke apart, Kikyou blew Inuyasha an air kiss and walked off.

Kagome just stood there thinking 'WHAT THE FUCK DID JUST HAPPEN!'

Inuyasha looked back at the group and said while scratching his head "Wow… that was a little unexpected." He gave a small chuckle as if thinking it was a joke until he saw Kagome. She had an expression that he hadn't seen before in her. It was a mixture of jealously, anger, sadness and worst of all… a broken heart.

He took a step forward to Kagome with his arms stretched out in front of him to give her a reassuring hug, but she stepped back. She looked up at him, tears coming down her face. "Kagome…" he said to her in a 'too sweet for Inuyasha tone'

Kagome just looked at him and her sadness had turned into anger. "Did you enjoy that kiss from the Kinky-hoe? Maybe you should go after her again. After all you were smiling when she was singing and you kissed her back when she kissed you!" And with that Kagome stormed off the edge of the stage and sat in her car.

Inuyasha just stood trying to remember what just happened. He then looked at Sango, Miroku and Shippo who were just shaking their heads. Inuyasha then started walking towards Kagome was sitting, crying her eyes out, when he was stopped by SAngo and Miroku.

"You should leave her to think for a while." Sango told Inuyasha. He just nodded.

He again looked at where Kagome was and sighed, thinking '_OH SHIT! What the hell have I done now!_'

**~~ End Chapter~~**

ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I am soo very sorry again for changing the rating! I just had to. I put some swearing in it and I already know what's gonna happen in the next chapter… I contains mild lemon…(I think). And also, sorry again for the long update. Like I said earlier, I will at least update once a week so I can make you happy

^^. Remember everyone, read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you like I did to AnimeFanCrazy197 for this chapter. Keep reading my stories^^

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness^^


	3. Make up  Make out

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, how very sad -_-"

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews! You make me happy knowing people like my story! **Story dedicated to ****AnimeFanCrazy197, kittychic0895 and Rose-Aki! Thanks for the support you guys!** Hope you like this chapter… my first Lemon chapter. AND AWAY WE GO!

**WARNING! LEMON ALERT IN CHAPTER! (****I'LL PUT A WARNING)**

_**(Previously on: Battle of the bands)**_

_Inuyasha just stood trying to remember what just happened. He then looked at Sango, Miroku and Shippo who were just shaking their heads. Inuyasha then started walking towards Kagome was sitting, crying her eyes out, when he was stopped by Santo and Miroku._

_"You should leave her to think for a while." Sango told Inuyasha. He just nodded._

_He again looked at where Kagome was and sighed, thinking '__OH SHIT! What the hell have I done now!__'_

**Battle of the bands**

**Chapter 3: Make up – Make out**

Kagome sat in the back seat of her car crying and sulking for about 1 hr now. She looked at her watch and sighed. 'I should really get back for the next round' she thought. She looked outside and saw everyone happy. Sango and Miroku were no where to be found, '(sigh) they must be making out again. I should really get them to pay attention to the competition instead of finding a good make-out spot.' She again looked outside and saw small Shippo holding a girls hand and a flower in the other. 'They make a pretty cute couple'. She looked around and the more she looked the more happy couples she saw either holding hands, hugging or even kissing. And with that she broke into tears again. She sat in her car and called out into her mirror "Everyone has a pair but me! What is wrong with me? I'm not pretty like Sango or sweet like Shippo or even smart like Miroku! No wonder everyone has someone… but me!" Again she burst into larger tears thinking 'I only want you… Inuyasha…'

Kagome never realized this, but while she was sulking, a sliver haired hanyou was sitting just outside her car door and listened in on whatever she shouted out. 'Does she really think that? That's she isn't pretty? Sweet? Smart? That girl has problems and she knows it. She is all those things. I just have to convince her…but how?' he thought long and hard thinking of how to convince Kagome. Then it hit him. 'She might get angry, but she'll like it.' Inuyasha then rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. Then he said "Showtime" with a VERY devious grin.

Kagome was so upset that she moved from sulking in the front seat, that she moved to the back to lie down and sulk. She didn't notice a certain hanyou open the front door, turn on the engine and start driving. When she finally noticed that, she started to panic 'Is this person a rapist? Am I gonna die?' she thought trying not to scream. When the car stopped, she looked out the window and she was outside… Inuyasha's house? 'Why the hell am I here?'

The back door opened and Kagome scurried to the other side of the car, scared of who her kidnapper could be. She closed her eyes and moved closer to the other door ready to jump out if needed. The kidnapper moved closer to her and put a hand – or clawed hand – on her knee. She could feel that the kidnapper had long finger nails, so she opened her eyes to see a silver haired hanyou – named Inuyasha – looking at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't quite figure out.

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and picked her up bridal style and led her into his house. "Inuyasha?" she asked in a choked voice

"Hmmm? What's wrong?"

"Why are we here? Shouldn't we go back and finish the competition?"

"We have a 2 day break now to find a new song and practice for the next round. We passed, along with out group, Kikyou's group," Kagome winced as he said that name, and Inuyasha noticed that wince "and 2 other groups. So we have 2 days. Sango and Miroku are back at his place picking the next song – or that's what they say they're doing – and Shippo is with his new girlfriend, Satsuki playing back at her place. Damn kid, getting a girlfriend so young. Lucky bastard."

Kagome giggled a little and then was dropped onto something soft. She yelped a little when Inuyasha joined her. She looked at where she was. She was in a large room that had red walls, a black bookshelf, a black beanbag, a black work desk with oh look, a black computer and some papers on it, a huge LED LCD flat screen tv and when she looked at what she was sitting on, she saw black and red cover, blankets and pillows and realized she was sitting on Inuyasha's bed. That meant she was in Inuyasha's room! Alone with only him and herself!

She looked at Inuyasha and blushed. He saw this and thought 'Yes! My plan is falling into place and…' Kagome interrupted his thoughts by asking "So where is everyone? Are there and maids or butlers around or something? 'Cause its kinda quite."

"Nah. I told them to take the rest of the day off. They really earned it."

"So… it's just me and you?"

"Yeh"

"Alone?"

"Yeh. Why?"

"Oh nothing." She turned around and tried to hide the blush away from him.

Inuyasha then found this as an opportunity to strike. He moved closer to Kagome and placed two fingers under her chin and turned her head around so that her eyes were looking into his. He saw another blush from her cheeks so he stroked her cheeks trying to get more blush onto it. And it worked. Now her cheeks were a deep-red, deep-pink sort of colour 'She looks so damn cute when she blushes.'

He then put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. He then said into her hair while breathing in her scent "Kagome… I'm sorry about earlier. The way Kikyou…" she again winced "kissed me earlier and the way I responded. I'm sorry for hurting you. You never deserve to be hurt. You are the most beautiful, sweetest, smartest girl I have ever met… don't ever change and don't ever think that I'll leave you for someone like the bitch" He looked at her and she looked as if she was going to cry due to joy. She smiled at him and let a tear trickle down her cheek. He then licked it off her cheek and asked her in a husky voice "Would you let me have you now Kagome?"

Kagome was surprised and said in a sweet voice that would let dogs – or hanyous – heel before their masters "For you… anytime"

**~WARNING! WARNING! LEMON ALERT~**

**Your choice if you want to skip or keep reading.**

And with that Inuyasha pushed Kagome onto his bed and smashed his mouth against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tapped on her lips with his tongue to gain access to her mouth. Kagome responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her mouth to only find to taste his tongue in her mouth. She loved it. She loved him. Not wanting to feel less dominant, she pushed his tongue out of her mouth making it go back into his, followed by her tongue in his mouth. He pulled her closer to him and sighed in her mouth.

He then broke apart from the kiss that he wanted to last forever and looked down at her. He could smell that she was getting aroused by the kissing so he wanted to take it up a notch. "You know Kagome. You'd look a lot better if that black tank top of yours was off and on the floor." She gasped as one of his hands ran up the front of her body. Touching her stomach first, then going up the sides of her body, running up and down her curves and finally as one of his hands cupped a breast. She moaned and quickly shooed away his hand. He looked taken aback until he realized that she was taking it of for him.

She took off her top and threw it somewhere on the floor. He looked at her body. A flat stomach, curves of a model and breasts that any guys would want to have. She was an angel. His angel.

He wrapped his arms around her new exposed waist and kissed her deeply. She reasoned immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. While kissing, Inuyasha unhooked her bra and managed to slide it off her without noticing or breaking the kiss. He then pulled away and looked at her naked upper body with lust in his eyes. He started kissing her cheek followed by her neck, collar bone and down to the valley between her breasts. She moaned in pleasure and arched her back towards him. Inuyasha then took her left breast in his hand and her right in his mouth. She gasped as he started sucking and caressing at the same time. He wanted more of her, but he didn't want to do it without her approval. He wanted it to be special.

He was then surprised when Kagome had taken each of his ears and started rubbing them. He moaned against her breast and sucked harder. Kagome arched her back and then ran her finger through his hair. Inuyasha then pulled away, much to her disappointment, until she saw what he was doing. He took off his shirt and jeans and threw them somewhere in the room. Kagome sat up and slid her finger up and down his abs and muscles. She looked down to where his manhood was and saw through his boxers that it was hardening. He didn't know she was looking at his manhood and was actually surprised when she started sliding his boxers down his legs. He moaned and almost gasped when she grabbed it in her hands. Rubbing the head followed by pulling it closer to her mouth. He started purring when she started sucking on his manhood and wanted more. She grabbed onto his waist and pulled him closer making him moan loudly. She sucked more until she heard him gasping and moaning "Kagome…oh gods Kagome… this feels… oh god…" he let his eyes almost roll back until she stopped. She released his manhood and fell back against the bed smiling.

Inuyasha leaned over her, letting his hair curtain them and said "Who told you to stop?" He then smelled her again. Her arousal was getting even stronger and it drove him crazy! He looked down at her legs to see that she was still wearing her jeans. "You knows Kagome, this isn't fair." She looked at him in confusion. He continued "me all exposed to you while you aren't" He leaned down and kissed her deeply while fumbling with the zipper of her jeans. Once he finally got it, she slid it down her legs and found that her arousal was strong. VERY STRONG. He broke apart and looked between her legs. She was wearing a black lace thong and it had gotten soaked from their activities.

He slid a clawed finger between her legs making her moan and then used that 1 finger to slice off the thong and throw it onto the floor along with everything else. Now he looked at her fully exposed body beneath him. And he enjoyed it. He slid of his hands along her chin, neck, breasts, waist, hips and then her inner thighs. He wanted to tease her so he brought his face in alignment with her lower lips and licked her inner thighs. She moaned and asked pleadingly "Inuyasha… please... now" He pulled back and said "All in good time my love… all in good time". With that, he drove his tongue into her core. Licking her inner walls going deeper with every moan she made. Until he touched a spot in her that made her moan loudly and wrap her legs around his neck. He kept licking until he heard Kagome "Oh god! Inuyasha…I think... I think I'm gonna" and she exploded in his mouth. Inuyasha quickly licked everything that flowed out of her. The taste of sweet and tangy mixed with a hint of bitterness.

He pulled out of her core and licked at her inner thighs where some of her juices slid down her legs. 'God I love that taste of her' he thought to himself while licking her legs. Kagome bucked and rubbed his ears again. Inuyasha purred and planted kisses on her legs going up to her thighs, stomach, back up to her breasts, collar bone, neck and then her lips. He loved the taste of her juices mixed with her tongue in his mouth he took each breast in a hand and started to caress them. She moaned in his mouth and arched her back, wanting him to touch her more. They broke apart for breath and Inuyasha whispered in her ear "Are you ready?" She looked at him and whispered back in his ear "Yes. Take me now"

Inuyasha position himself over Kagome and slowly slid inside her core. At first she winced at the pain but slowly adjusted as he slid more into her. She moaned as Inuyasha started pumping in and out of her. Making her moan louder and grab onto his shoulders. He grabbed her waist and pumped slowly at first in and out, but slowly got his rhythm and went faster matching every time she moaned. "INU…INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she was about to reach climax "KAGOMEEEEEE!" Inuyasha shouted as he released his seed into her.

**~END LEMON~**

He then went limp and fell on top of her. He slid off and held her so they were lying down on their sides, still joined together. He pulled the cover over them and kissed the top of her head. "Kagome."

"Hmmm? Yes sweetie? What is it?"

"You do know that now you may be my mate forever right." He said sadly because he had now just taken her virginity.

"Yes I completely understand that. I want to be with you. Forever and always" She cupped his chin in her hand and pulled him into another kiss.

"I love you Kagome. So much it hurts sometimes."

"Me too Inuyasha. I love you so much I can't begin to describe it."

He kissed the top of her head again and pulled her closer. It wasn't long before he heard even breathing coming from Kagome. 'She's asleep. She looks beautiful' he pushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes and kissed the top of her head again. 'I love you Kagome'. And he then fell asleep still joined to his new found partner.

**~END CHAPTER~**

WOW! MY FIRST LEMON CHAPTER DONE! That was harder that I thought it would be. Hope its okay. That was hard since I'm still young. Hope the chapter was to your liking.

Again, I will update at least once a week .Sorry for making you wait. I don't want to make you wait either, but I have my limits and school work.

Special thanks to AnimeFanCrazy197, kittychic0895 and Rose-Aki for reviewing the last chapter. Remember, if you want a chapter dedicated to you, review^^

Remember everyone, read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories^^

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	4. Round two

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, how very sad -_-"

Author's Note: Again thank you for the reviews. I apologize for the previous lemon. I had an opportunity and I took it. This chapter contains mild lemon; I apologize again to anyone who is against me writing lemon chapters. **Chapter dedicated to ****AnimeFanCrazy197**, so far my best reviewer yet. Enjoy. I also used the song 'Big machine' by 'Goo goo dolls'. AND AWAY WE GO!

_**(Previously on: Battle of the bands)**_

_"I love you Kagome. So much it hurts sometimes."_

_"Me too Inuyasha. I love you so much I can't begin to describe it."_

_He kissed the top of her head again and pulled her closer. It wasn't long before he heard even breathing coming from Kagome. 'She's asleep. She looks beautiful' he pushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes and kissed the top of her head again. 'I love you Kagome'. And he then fell asleep still joined to his new found partner._

**Battle of the bands**

**Chapter 4: Round two **

Inuyasha woke up the next morning still holding Kagome in his arms. He smiled at her when she started to wriggle around as he slid his manhood out of her lower lips. He got up and walked to the bathroom, unaware that Kagome had woken up.

Once in the bathroom, he looked around for a towel – seeing as he was still naked – and walked back outside to go and get one from the cupboard. As he walked out, he saw a still naked Kagome on the bed lying on her side, supporting herself with an elbow and posing in a sexy position. "Why did you leave? No one said you could leave me." She said in a seductive voice that made him go hard again, right in front of her. She smiled and got up and walked to him wrapping her hands around his neck and whispered in his ear "You know, we still have some time before we have to go to Miroku's place for practice, and I'm pretty sure that they won't mind if we're a bit late." She ran her hands up and down his chest and abs and kissed his lips lightly teasing him. He licked his lips and picked her up bridal style.

**~WARNING! WARNING! MILD LEMON ALERT! ~**

**You can skip this if you want. Your choice.**

He placed her on the bed and jumped at her making her breasts bounce up and down as she giggled. He leaned over her, taking her mouth in his and kissing her deeply. She wrapped an arm around his neck while the other started stroking his manhood. He moaned in the kiss and grabbed each of Kagome's breasts in each hand and started to caress them. She moaned loudly and stroked his manhood harder. She broke away from the kiss and swiftly made her way down to his manhood, and started to lick it. He flipped onto his back and looked at her. He had half his manhood in her mouth and was sucking hard. He grabbed the side of the bed and thrusted his hips upward, making her take more of his length into her mouth and making her moan. He kept thrusting in and out of her mouth until she took his manhood out of her mouth and crawled onto him, placing butterfly kisses on his chest. Inuyasha brought his hands up again and started to caress her breasts. She brought her mouth to his and kissed him deeply.

Inuyasha and Kagome slid sideways so that they were on their sides, kissing each other trying to get the dominance between them. Inuyasha pulled away and started placing kissing down along her jaw line and neck and up to her ear where his whispered in a husky voice "Would you like me to take you again?" She was about to reply when

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! __**PLEASE PICK UP YOUR PHONE!**__ BEEP! BEEP!_

**~END LEMON~**

Inuyasha groaned loudly, picked up his phone and shouted "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" a cheery reply sounded,

"Yeah. Hi. how are you Inuyasha? It's Miroku. So are you and Kagome done making out yet and ready to come over so we can practice?"

"First off, why? Second, it's freaking midnight. Third, can't I spend time with my girlfriend?"

Kagome smiled at the word _girlfriend._ 'Sounds right. Imagine Mrs. Kagome Taishio. Yeah. I can manage with that in the near future.'

Miroku had replied to Inuyasha "Why? Because we only have today and tomorrow to practice. Sango and I already have a song. Second, it's not midnight, it's freaking midday." Inuyasha looked out the window to see that the sun was up. Miroku continued "Three, girlfriend? You make out and now you date? Get there man!"

"Thank you and fine. We'll be there soon. Just give us sometime okay?"

"Cool. See you soon man. Oh. That reminds me. Pick up Shippo from his place later? Thank you."

Before Inuyasha could reply, Miroku had already hung up. Inuyasha groaned and put his phone down.

"What did Miroku say sweetie?" Kagome said in a sweet voice snuggling closer to him.

"Hmm? Oh, he wants us to go and get to his place so we can check out the new song. And we gotta pick up Shippo."

"(Yawn) Okay, let's go then. I'll shower first. You follow okay."

"Okay."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome got up from the bed, still naked, and walked towards the bathroom. She stopped halfway through his room and asked "You don't have any spare underwear, bra and clothes for me to wear do you?" she blushed at the embarrassment.

He scoffed and hopped up the bed and walked to his closet. He lowered himself to the bottom shelf and pulled out a black lace bra and thong. He also pulled out a blue and white summer dress and gave them to Kagome.

She looked at them and looked at him shocked. She asked him in a curious tine while looking at the clothes "Why do you have women clothes? Are these mine! Where did you get them from? How the hell did you get my underwear? The clothes I understand but… MY UNDERWEAR!" she was shocked.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead "Yeah. These are yours. Last time I was over at your house, remember a few weeks ago?" she remembered. She nodded and he continued "Well, when you left the room to get some drinks for me and you, remember I had a backpack with me? The one where all my music sheets were?" she nodded again "Well…" he scratched the back of his head "I saw the blue and white dress in the clean clothes basket and black lace bra and thong as well , and I wanted to get something to remind me of you, so…" he blushed "I took it. Your dress smelled like you, and your bra and thong… well…" he blushed again and looked at the floor "it smelled of you whenever you get aroused."

She was shocked. But she also felt embarrassed. She took his face in her hand and kissed his lips lightly. "You know the dress was washed but the underwear and bra weren't. The reason why you found it was because it was because it was supposed to go to the dirty laundry. That's why it smelled aroused. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but whenever I'm around you, I'm always aroused." She again kissed his lips and started walking to the bathroom when she looked back at him "Oh. That reminds me. Do you by any chance have another pain of my underwear and bra? I mean, this one hasn't been washed in weeks."

He snickered and walked to one of his other closets and took out a pink and white lace bra and pink and white underwear. He tossed them over to her and took the black ones and placed them with all their other clothes which will later be washed.

She looked at him and asked jokingly "No wonder I've been missing a few bras and underwear. Do you always take my clothing?" He smirked. "That depends on what I'm gonna take. Whether it be bra and underwear or clothing." He said in a poetic voice.

Kagome giggled and went into the bathroom. He smiled as he watched her walk into the bathroom. He turned to where their clothes lay and let out a loud sigh 'I should clean up before Kagome's done.' So he got all their clothes and put them in a basket.

Kagome was done not long after and saw he was cleaning she smiled and hugged him from behind. He smiled and kissed her. He looked at her in her dress and wet hair. "I've got a hair dryer if you want to use it." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you. You better shower before Miroku calls you again" he nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

After a while, Inuyasha came out of the bathroom fully dressed in a red loose top with black skinny jeans and a black and white belt. His hair was let out and still dripping with water. Kagome looked at him and licked her lips. She wanted him again and he knew it. Inuyasha walked up to her and whispered in her ear "Later my love, we have all the time in the world" he kissed her cheek, grabbed her hand and led her downstairs where he had their shoes ready. She saw that he had a pair of her blue ballet flats with him and giggled.

"You have my shoes too?" she asked jokingly

"Of course. How could I have clothes that don't have matching shoes?"

"Point taken."

He smiled and led her out the door. He locked the house and opened the door for Kagome. He smiled and sat next to her, driving. After a while they picked up Shippo and drove off to Miroku's where Sango – obviously – already was.

They got to Miroku's and discussed that song they were going sing in two days. They all agreed to it and practiced.

**~Two days later – Day of round two of the competition~**

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! GLAD YOU COULD ALL BE HERE FOR ROUND TWO OF 'BATTLE OF THE BANDS'!" the announcer called out to the crowd. The crowd went wild waiting for the first band. "OKAY EVERYONE! LET'S HEAR IT FOR OUT FIRST BAND… FIVE SOULS OF MUSIC!" again the crowd went wild as Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all took their places on the stage.

Inuyasha started with the guitar followed by Sango, Miroku, Shippo and finally Kagome started singing:

"Ecstasy is all you need,  
>Living in the big machine,<br>Now.  
>Oh you're so vain.<br>Now your world is way too fast.  
>Nothing's real and nothing lasts,<br>And I'm aware.  
>I'm in love but you don't care.<p>

Turn your anger into lust,  
>I'm still here but you don't trust at all,<br>And I'll be waiting.

Love and sex and loneliness,  
>Take what's yours and leave the rest so I'll survive.<br>God it's good to be alive.

And I'm torn in pieces,  
>I'm blind and waiting for,<br>My heart is reeling,  
>I'm blind and waiting for you.<p>

Still in love with all your sins,  
>Where you stop and I'll begin,<br>And I'll,  
>I'll be waiting.<br>Living like a house on fire,  
>What you fear is your desire.<br>It's hard to deal,  
>I still love the way you feel.<p>

Now this angry little girl,  
>Drowning in this petty world,<br>And I'm,  
>Who you run to.<br>Swallow all your bitter pills,  
>That's what makes you beautiful.<br>You're all or naught,  
>I don't need what you ain't got.<p>

And I'm torn in pieces,  
>I'm blind and waiting for,<br>My heart is reeling,  
>I'm blind and waiting for you.<p>

I'm blind and waiting for you.  
>I'm blind and waiting for you,<br>And I can't believe it's coming true,  
>God it's good to be alive.<br>I'm still here and waiting for you,  
>And I can't believe it's coming true.<br>I'm blind and waiting for you..."

The crowd cheered as the five went off stage.

"WOW! NOW THAT WAS AWSOME WOULDN'T YOU AGREE?" the announcer called out to the crowd and the cheered in excitement. Inuyasha and Kagome shared a kiss while Sango and Miroku did the same until they heard

"Well, well, well. Isn't this sweet? The two humans making out as well as the hanyou and human. Pathetic" The two couples broke apart and looked at the person who said that. Kikyou. They all started giving her daggers and she said looking at directly at Inuyasha, who still had his arms wrapped around Kagome "Well, are you a couple now? Inu-baby, I thought we still had something. Don't you love me anymore?" she asked in a baby voice that Inuyasha hated so much.

Inuyasha looked at her with anger. "Kikyou, whatever we had before it's gone now. Kagome is my one and only now. We've mated and I love her not you. Now get away from our group or do I have to kick your ass to get away from us? Pick a choice. Leave now, or get your ass kicked to leave." Inuyasha said coldly. Kikyou walked off and turned around and said directly at Kagome "I'm gonna get you fro this sweetie. If I can't have Inuysha then no one will. Mated or not, he will be mine." Kikyou turned around again and walked to the rest of her group.

Inuyasha turned Kagome around so that she was looking at him again. A bit of fear in her eyes. Inuyasha kissed her for reassurance. She smiled and kissed him again. "NOW GIVE IT UP FOR… AGAINST YOU!" called the announcer. Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Jaken and Kagura all walked up on stage and got prepared for their performance.

'Let's just see who's gonna win Inuyasha, Kagome. You'll see soon that I never loose."

**~END CHAPTER~**

And yet another chapter done. Hope this chapter was good. I've got writers block and I'm really tired from school, and assessments and tests and study and writing my weekly fanfic. Don't worry I'm not struggling with school and I promise to keep updating once a week for you guys^^. Once I start something, I finish it.

Special thanks to AnimeFanCrazy197 for reviewing the last chapter. Remember, if you want a chapter dedicated to you, review^^

Remember everyone, read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories^^

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	5. Relationship doubts

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, how very sad -_-"

Author's Note: Thank you to the reviews. So sorry for not updating all the time, I have school and assessments. I really want to update, but sadly school before anything else. I should be a child writer…NOT! Well, enough babbling and enjoy this chapter! **Chapter dedicated to ****AnimeFanCrazy197 … my best reviewer – so far reviewed every chapter. Thanks for the support**! I also used the song 'eternal snow' from the anime Full Moon o Sagashite and the song 'like we used to' by A rocket to the moon (I changed the lyrics a little. I had changed all the 'he's' to 'she's'. Check it out and listen to it. Listen to 'takuto sings eternal snow (routine L)' on . AND AWAY WE GO!

_**(Previously on: Battle of the bands)**_

_Inuyasha turned Kagome around so that she was looking at him again. A bit of fear in her eyes. Inuyasha kissed her for reassurance. She smiled and kissed him again. "NOW GIVE IT UP FOR… AGAINST YOU!" called the announcer. Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Jaken and Kagura all walked up on stage and got prepared for their performance._

_'Let's just see who's gonna win Inuyasha, Kagome. You'll see soon that I never loose."_

**Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter 5: Relationship doubts**

Once the band was off the stage and slapping high fives, Inuyasha could see that what Kikyou had really hurt Kagome. Kagome had started to get watery eyes and she went away for a while about half way through the song. Kikyou saw this and she knew that it was only in time that Kagome would get angry at Inuyasha and he would be begging back to come to her. Kikyou especially sang the lyrics to piss Kagome off with all the things that her and Inuyasha did. The lyrics went:

"I can feel his breath as he's sleeping next to me  
>Sharing pillows and cold feet<br>He can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat  
>Under blankets and warm sheets<p>

If only I could be in that bed again  
>If only it were me instead of her<p>

Does she watch your favorite movies?  
>Does she hold you when you cry?<br>Does she let you tell her all your favorite parts?  
>When you've seen it a million times<p>

Does she sing to all your music  
>While you dance to "Purple Rain"?<br>Does she do all these things  
>Like I used to?<p>

14 months and 7 days ago  
>Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night<br>Just your skin against the window  
>But we took it slow and we both know<p>

It should've been me inside that car  
>It should have been me instead of her in the dark<p>

Does she watch your favorite movies?  
>Does she hold you when you cry?<br>Does she let you tell him all your favorite parts  
>When you've seen it a million times?<p>

Does she sing to all your music  
>While you dance to 'Purple Rain'?<br>Does she do all these things  
>Like I used to?<p>

I know, love  
>(Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)<br>Happens all the time, love  
>(I always end up feeling cheated)<br>You're on my mind, love  
>(Oh sorta let her when I need it)<br>That happens all the time, love, yeah

Will she love you like I loved you?  
>Will she tell you everyday?<br>Will she make you feel like you're invincible  
>With every word he'll say?<p>

Can you promise me if this was right?  
>Don't throw it all away<p>

Can you do all these things?  
>Will you do all these things<br>Like we used to?  
>Oh, like we used to<p>

Kikyou sang the lyrics especially for Kagome and sang it to over a thousand people. Inuyasha had to think of a way to get back at Kikyou for hurting his mate. He came up with the perfect plan. Inuyasha went to the announcer and asked him a favor.

Kagome had just come back from crying and was looking for Inuyasha only to find that he was no where in sight. And Kikyou was no where in sight either. That was the last straw for Kagome. She immediately thought that Kikyou's song had worked and Inuyasha had gone off with her. Kagome burst into tears once again and was about to run of stage when she heard the announcer call out "ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE HAVE A SPECIAL PERSON HERE THAT WOULD LIKE TO DO A SOLO FOR HIS GIRLFRIEND. SO PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO INUYASHA THE GUITARIST OF – BAND OF FIVE SOULS!" The crowd cheered for his solo and he said before he sang "This is for you Kagome. I will always love you." The crowd aawed and he started to play and sing:

"Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
>Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de"<p>

Then out of no where Inuyasha heard someone playing the drums behind him and he turned around to see Miroku sitting behind the drums playing with him. He also noticed Sango had gotten her bass and Shippou was already on the keyboard.

"Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
>Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo<p>

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
>Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku<p>

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
>Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi<br>Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
>I love you Namida tomaranai<br>Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
>Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo"<p>

Then when the instrumental came up, Kagome had run up to Inuyasha – still on stage – and hugged him tightly. The crowd aawed and the two then shared a kiss. Inuyasha pulled away and whispered in her ear "continue the song. I want to hear you sing". When the instrumental was over she started where Inuyasha left off.

"Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
>Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi<br>Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
>I love you Mune ni komiageru<br>Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
>Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo"<p>

As soon as the song finished, Inuyasha placed his guitar on the ground, Grabbed Kagome by the waist and dipped her in the dancing position and kissed her on the lips. She imedietly responded and once again the crowd aawed and cheered. They broke from the kiss and went off stage where they finished what they started.

Inuyasha and Kagome where kissing when suddenly Kagome was tripped by the legs and fell over on top of Inuyasha. Inuyasha had protectively wrapped his arms around Kagome from the impact. When they looked up, guess who they found glaring at them. Inuyasha had protectively wrapped his arms around Kagome from the impact. Kikyou then grabbed Kagome by the shirt away from Inuyasha and slapped her in the face.

As Inuyasha saw this, he grabbed Kikyou by the collar of her shirt and said right in her face "HOW DARE YOU! YOU FUCKING BITCH HURT MY MATE! I LOVE HER KIKYOU FOR THE FREAKING LAST TIME! SHE LOVES ME FOR WHO I AM AND WILL NEVER DUMP ME UNLIKE YOU, YOU TWO TIMING WHORE!" Inuyasha knew what Kikyou was gonna say so he said it all in one sentence before she said anything.

Kikyou was dumbfounded. She snarled back at him "WELL…" She was trying to find something to say and while looking around for ideas the first thing she saw was Kouga with Sesshoumaru talking. She smiled and said to Inuyasha "Well guess what. I don't love you anymore. I love Kouga!" Everyone looked at her wide eyed. Including Kouga. That was a surprise for everyone and Inuyasha glared back at Kikyou before letting her go and walking to a shocked Kagome who was still on the floor holding her cheek.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and started to carry her off stage until he looked back and said to everyone "Well, see ya. Me and my mate are going to go eat something. Sango, Miroku, Shippou so you guys wanna come to or you going home for the rest?" Shippo was going to go until Miroku grabbed onto his tail and said "Nah. Don't worry about us. You guys go eat. We'll drop off Shippou and Sango and I will eat at my place." Inuyasha only smiled at the last comment and winked at Miroku.

Once Inuyasha had placed Kagome in his car and drove off, Shippou said to Miroku in an angry voice "What was that for? I wanted to go eat with Kagome and Inuyasha!" Miroku gave off a small sigh and said to Shippou "I know you are hungry but Inuyasha and Kagome need some time alone to… work things out" Shippo rolled his eyes and said to Miroku in an annoyed voice "You know, I can _smell _them on each other. I know what they get up to whenever they're alone. I'm not a stupid kid you know so stop treating me like one!"

"You are a kid"

"So? Can't I know what stuff you guys do?"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

As Miroku was about to reply, Sango threw him a death stare and he shut his mouth. Sango then said to Shippou "You can't know because you will learn soon. Your parents will talk to you about it and we don't want to get into trouble because we told you. That's your parent's job. Okay?" Shippou nodded. "Good. Now let's get something to eat. I'm starving" said Sango in a cheery voice. "Agreed" Miroku and Shippou said at the same time.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome were at a local diner eating some burgers. They sat in silence until Inuyasha asked Kagome "Are you okay babe?" Kagome looked at him and nodded her head. Inuyasha asked Kagome "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You seem quiet is all"

"Well… do you love me Inuyasha?"

"Of course! Why would you think I didn't love you? Kagome I mated with you. It means that I will love you for the rest of my life. I don't want any other woman but you. You're the only one I will ever love in my life. Kikyou and I only went out for about a month before she dumped me for some other guys named Bankotsu. Never met the bastard but apparently he's a singer."

"So you won't leave me then?"

"Never"

"Promise?"

(sigh) "I was gonna save this for later but since you said promise."

Inuyasha pulled out a white-gold bracelet that had the words 'Promise to love me and I will love you back'. Kagome looked at him and asked "When did you get this? We were with each other for the past couple of days. When did you get it?" Inuyasha gave a small laugh and said "I had it on order for a while and it just cam in today. I was gonna save it for a better occasion but seeing you like this. I really wanted to show you I love you with all my heart."

Inuyasha gently picked up one of her hands and kissed it before placing the bracelet on her hand. Kagome looked at it in awe and said "I love you Inuyasha. So much"

"Me too Kagome."

Kagome leaned over the table they were sitting at and kissed him lightly on the lips. When they pulled apart they had received their orders. Inuyasha had watched Kagome eat her burger in less than five minutes.

"Hungry much?"

"Yeh. Starving"

"Well I'll get us some drinks"

Kagome smiled at him and thought _'I am the luckiest girl in the world.'_ At the same time Inuyasha was thinking _'I am the luckiest guy in the world'_

**~END CHAPTER~**

Another chapter done. Here are the English lyrics to eternal snow:

How long has it been since I fell in love with you?  
>My feelings only increase<br>Will you notice them  
>Even though I've never once put them into words?<p>

Like the snow, they just  
>Quietly keep accumulating<p>

Hold me tight- if this is how it feels  
>I didn't want to know<br>What it was like to be in love with someone  
>I love you- my tears won't stop<br>And so I wish  
>That I had never met you<p>

Hold me tight- if this is how it feels  
>I didn't want to know<br>What it was like to be in love with someone  
>I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest<br>I want to shout to the wintery sky  
>"I want to see you right now"<p>

These aren't the full lyrics so if you want to see them just go on Google and type in 'eternal snow lyrics' its from the anime Full Moon o Sagashite.

Like every week, I will update. I promise to keep updating until this story is done. Once it start something I tend on finishing it.

Thank you once again to AnimeFanCrzay197 for reviewing the last chapter. Remember, if you want a chapter dedicated to you, review

Remember everyone, read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories.

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	6. Miroku and Sango  Is this it?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, how very sad -_-"

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. I'm – as always – sorry for not updating and this chapter MAY be shorter than usual. **Chapter dedicated to AnimeFanCrazy197 and kittychic0595 for reviewing chapter 3 – Thank you sooo much for reviewing. Really appreciate it you guys. **Now on with the story and – AWAY WE GO!

_**(Previously on: Battle of the bands)**_

_Kagome leaned over the table they were sitting at and kissed him lightly on the lips. When they pulled apart they had received their orders. Inuyasha had watched Kagome eat her burger in less than five minutes._

_"Hungry much?"_

_"Yeh. Starving"_

_"Well I'll get us some drinks"_

_Kagome smiled at him and thought 'I am the luckiest girl in the world.' At the same time Inuyasha was thinking 'I am the luckiest guy in the world'_

**Battle of the bands**

**Chapter 6: Miroku and Sango – Is this it?**

Meanwhile when Inuyasha and Kagome were dining, Sango and Miroku were eating back at his place…alone. They had dropped off Shippou earlier and were now eating. Silence grew between the two with just saying 'Thank you' and 'No thanks', and that were the only words said when the maids and butlers gave the food and when they didn't want any alcohol.

Miroku didn't know what was wrong with Sango. Usually she would be the one that would start a conversation and make it last up until they were both holding each other in Miroku's bed. Something was wrong with her and he had to find out what.

Just as they both finished their dinner, Sango asked Miroku in a whisper "Do you love me?" Miroku didn't quite catch what she said so she repeated it a little louder than whisper. He still didn't get it and Sango repeated it again. Again he didn't get it and Sango was loosing patience. After another try, she stood up from her seat with watery eyes and shouted at him "DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT GODDAMMIT!"

Miroku had never been so shocked. His Sango doubted his relationship with her. He just stared at the small streams of water coming from her eyes and stood up and grabbed both her hands and pulled them to his heart saying "Sango, this heart of mine belongs to you. Never have I ever felt this strong towards a woman unlike you. You are my one and only. My soul mate. If anything, absolutely anything were to happen to you… I wouldn't let myself go on. Without you my world is incomplete, and if this is the case, I wouldn't want to be in this world. A life without you is a life without meaning."

Sango pulled her hands away and said in a cold voice "Well if I'm the only one for you, then why do I ALWAYS catch you fuckin' staring at some other girls ass huh? Every time you think I'm not looking, you end up either staring at some ass or trying to grab it! Am I that unattractive that you look at some other girl, and then tell me you love me! BULLSHIT! I HATE YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE NOW!" And she started storming off. She looked back before she got to the door and grabbed the necklace around her and threw it at him saying "TAKE THIS PIECE OF BULLSHIT BACK! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Miroku could do nothing else but watch the love of his life slip away like that. Especially with the way she had put it. He let her words sink in through his mind '_Well if I'm the only one for you, then why do I ALWAYS catch you fuckin' staring at some other girls ass huh?_' these words sunk into his mind and he walked over to the nearest couch and dropped himself onto the couch holding his head. 'I am so stupid!' he thought to himself before walking up to hid room and throwing everything everywhere. After his room looked like a hotel room that has just been trashed by the most famous rock stars, he plopped onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. On the ceiling was the best photo of him and Sango. It was a picture of them on their first date. It was a night carnival and it was a picture of their first kiss. He still remembered that night. It was so special for him. It was also then night when he gave Sango the necklace that she threw at him. She had never ever taken the necklace off, even in hard times during their relationship. He didn't know what to do. He was angry, upset and broken-hearted. Miroku didn't know what had hurt more right now and frankly he didn't care. He wanted Sango back so badly but he just didn't know how to get her back. He had to go to the last resort. He picked up his mobile phone and dialed Inuyasha. He was greeted by an annoyed hanyou "What is it this time Miroku?"

"Inuyasha. I need your help. It's really urgent"

"What happened this time?"

"Sango and I… we…"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Okay! Sheesh. Like I was saying. Sango and I… We just broke up."

"…"

"Inuyasha? You still there buddy?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

As he was about to hang up a loud, angry, _female _shout erupted from the other end of the line. It was Kagome, and Miroku was about to shit his pants. Everyone knew better than to ever take on Kagome. Even Inuyasha knew this.

"MIROKU!" She shouted at him "HOW DARE YOU BREAK UP WITH SANGO! I SWEAR IF YOUR NOT GONNA DIE BY INUYASHA THEN YOUR GONNA DIE BY ME! I SWEAR TO GOD MIROKU WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"She…"

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON SANGO!"

"But – "

"No buts. Now, tell us what happened"

"Okay. But why don't I tell you when you guys get over here. I think it'll be better if I talk to you face-to-face."

"Okay then. See you soon. Bye"

"Later"

And with that he continued looking around his room for all the pictures he had had of Sango and him. He walked around and found one of his favorites. It was a picture of him and Sango at the age of five and Sango was giving him a kiss on the cheek. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

**~Flashback~**

_Miroku and Sango were at the beach with their parents and were making a sand castle. They had made a really good sand castle when some older kids came and ruined it by throwing a ball. It was done and back to sand. It had taken a long time to make. Miroku watched as the older kids came up and asked in an annoying baby voice "Awww. It looks wike we wuined you castle." And they got the ball and went off. Miroku was angry and Sango had started crying. Miroku looked over at Sango and had an idea. _

_He took the shovel from Sango and started building something again. It didn't take him a long time until he had made a life size sculpture of Sango. Miroku had tapped Sango on the shoulder and made her close her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw the sculpture and she was so happy. She hugged Miroku and kissed him on the cheek._

**~End flashback~**

He again just plopped down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Not caring if he would even wake up the next morning.

'Sango… please… come back.'

**~Meanwhile with Sango~**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST BROKE UP WITH HIM! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?" Sango was crying her eyes out and throwing everything around her room. She was absolutely angry at herself. 'What have I done?'

Sango looked around her room and found some old pictures of her and Miroku when they were younger. She found her favorite picture. It was them at their junior high school prom. Miroku was wearing a black suit with a red bow tie and his hair was slick back and tied. Sango was linking arms with him and was wearing a purple strapless dress that went to the knees then flew off to the side. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and had glitter on it. She looked at the picture and cried. She plopped on her bed and cried even more until she heard her phone ringing. She picked up her phone "Hello"

"Sango! Are you okay sweetie! Miroku just called and said you guys broke up. What happened?" It was Kagome and she was speaking like there was no tomorrow.

"I… broke up with him because…" She couldn't finish what she was going to say. Instead she broke down into tears and sobbed again.

"OMG! Sango I'll be over soon okay. I need to be with my best friend right now. I'll be over soon."

"Okay."

"Bye sweetie. Tae care until I get there"

"Okay. Bye"

And she hung up. She again buried her face in one of the pillows and cried a lot harder. She looked at the picture from their prom and remembered how they ended up going with each other that night.

**~Flashback~**

_It was a few days before the junior prom and Sango was still looking for a date. Her actual date had dropped out because he had to visit his sick grandma and now she was left all alone. She had bought a dress and everything but she didn't want to go now. Not without a date. She looked around frankly looking for a date but everywhere she looked everyone had a date. She had then made her decision. She wasn't going to go until she found a date. _

_Then Miroku tapped her on the shoulder and asked "Hey Sango, do you have a date for the prom yet?" _

"_Oh hey Miroku. I don't have a date actually but, aren't you going with Yura?"_

"_Nah. We just broke up. Apparently she was cheating on some guy named Hojo"_

"_Oh. So you want to go as my date?"_

"_Umm… Yeh. If you want that is"_

"_Gladly. Pick me up at 6:00pm. Okay"_

"_Yeah. Awesome. See you there then"_

_~Night of the prom~_

_Sango was waiting outside for Miroku to pick her up. Then she saw him. He was in hid black suit and a red bow tie and his hair was slick black and tied back. 'Wow. He looks different. And hot.'_

_Miroku walked up to her and put the corsage on her wrist and Santo put a boutonniere on Miroku's suit. He led her to the limo and they drove off to the prom. When they got there Miroku led her to the photo shoot thing where all the couples were taking photos. They were up next and the photographer said that they were to take three photos. One with they pair linking arms, one with the boy holding the girl and the last one was custom meaning that they could choose what it would be. _

_They took the first two photos and since the third was custom, they decided to kiss. Miroku would hold Sango around the waist and Sango would put her arms around his neck. That kiss was her second one with Miroku and it was the best._

_From the entire night, they spent every moment with each other. When Miroku dropped Sango home that night he had asked her to be hi girlfriend. When he asked this, Sango replied by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. That is what made the night perfect. _

**~End Flashback~**

Sango kept looking at the picture and thought in her mind 'I'm sorry Miroku. I miss you. Please… if you ever forgive me… we'll make it work. I promise.'

**~End Chapter~**

Okay another chapter done. I decided on making this chapter about Sango and Miroku because I wrote about Kagome and Inuyasha having problems and I need to spread it around a little. Next chapter I promise will be Inuyasha and Kagome… I think… oh well. You just have to wait and see.

Like every week, I will update. I promise to keep updating until this story is done. Once I start something I tend on finishing it.

Thank you once again to AnimeFanCrzay197 for reviewing the last chapter and kittychic0595 for reviewing chapter3. Remember, if you want a chapter dedicated to you, review

Remember everyone, read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories.

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	7. Let's just forgive and forget

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, how very sad -_-"

Author's Note: As always, I thank everyone for the reviews that you guys write to me. Really appreciate it. And as always, as much as I want to spend at least writing fanfiction for you guys, I have school now and I need to concentrate. Especially in Math. Well, enough of my babbling and enjoy this chapter. Lemon alerts in this chapter. **Chapter dedicated to AnimeFanCrazy197 – I really LOVE this person! My best reviewer yet! I especially want to the AnimeFanCrazy197 for making the suggestion in this week's story. I'm gonna use the suggestion. Thank you so much. And to one of my close personal friends who loves this story and has been hassling me all week to update. Love you too E-rin.** AND AWAY WE GO!

_**(Previously on: Battle of the bands)**_

_From the entire night, they spent every moment with each other. When Miroku dropped Sango home that night he had asked her to be hi girlfriend. When he asked this, Sango replied by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. That is what made the night perfect. _

_~End Flashback~_

_Sango kept looking at the picture and thought in her mind 'I'm sorry Miroku. I miss you. Please… if you ever forgive me… we'll make it work. I promise.'_

**Battle of the bands**

**Chapter 7: Let's just forgive and forget**

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku were both sulking and trying to figure out what just happened, Inuyasha and Kagome were having a conversation to try and figure out what they were going to do.

"Yasha, what are we going to do? Those two are our best friends. How are we going to get them back together?"

Inuyasha sighed, took Kagome's hands in his a said "We can't interfere with what happens to out friends. As much as I want to help them, they have to work this out together. Remember when we were fighting earlier today how they didn't interfere?"

Kagome nodded

Inuyasha continued "Then we shouldn't interfere."

"Yeah, but Sango really needs me now and Miroku you."

"Fine. I'll talk to Miroku, you Sango and then we'll figure out what we're gonna do okay?"

"Wait. I thought we weren't getting involved."

"I may have said that. But we aren't technically helping them. We're simply just giving them a pushed start on the road to recovery."

"You better be right"

"Don't worry. I know"

"I hate you when you're being all smug about something" Kagome sighed

"You might, but either than that you love me" Inuyasha winked at the comment and Kagome blushed

"Yeah, you're right… again." And again Kagome sighed

"As always" Inuyasha winked and continued "So let's go. I'll drive you to Sango's and then dive over to Miroku's, asked what the fuck is wrong and then pick you up at say around…" he looked at his watch. It was only around 6:00pm "say… 7:30? How does that sound?"

Kagome nodded but she wanted him to feel some-what sorry so "7:30? Does that mean I have to be away from you for over an hour?" Kagome pouted and looked down at her now empty plate, knowing she had gotten Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's face softened and his grip on her hand tightened. She looked up at him and his face softened "I don't want to be away from you as much as you me. But our friends come first."

"Since when?"

"Don't be so dense"

"Sorry. I was only joking" Kagome looked back down to her plate and this time she felt really sorry.

Inuyasha sighed and brought her face to meet his "I know." He leaned in and kissed her which Kagome eagerly accepted. He pulled away and saw her smiling happily. "So… who's gonna pay for the food?"

"Huh?" but before she could say anything Inuyasha was already standing at the door, and she realized what he was doing "HEY! GET BACK HERE! YOU DON'T LET THE GIRL PAY FOR THE FOOD!" but he didn't hear anything; he was already starting up his car. Kagome let out a long sigh and quickly just dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table before running out to meet Inuyasha.

The trip over to Sango's wasn't that far from where they already were so I didn't take that long. So when Inuyasha dropped off Kagome, she pouted as a joke and Inuyasha kissed her before saying "See you at 7:30. If I can get away earlier then I will and come pick you up. Okay?" Instead of a nod she kissed him again, she tried deepening the kiss until they heard

"You guys done making out in my driveway?"

They pulled away and Kagome called out "Be inside soon. Just wait for me inside"

She nodded and headed inside. Kagome gave a quick kiss to Inuyasha and walked inside.

Kagome said a quick hello to the maids and butlers and maid her way up to Sango's room where she was already waiting. Kagome walked in and sat on Sango's bed next to her. She looked at Sango and asked "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Sango just nodded and said "I know. Let's start at the beginning."

Kagome nodded and listened to what Sango had to say. Apparently she had just gotten angry at Miroku because it was 1. Out of pure jealousy of what Inuyasha did for Kagome, and 2. She's just really pissed off at him because he was staring at some asian chicks ass. Kagome thought long and hard of what to do now and then it hit her like a baseball bat. She knew what to do and Inuyasha would be all in.

The girls continued talking until 7:00 when Inuyasha pulled up in the driveway. He was early and she was glad. As much as Sango needed her, she never shuts up about Miroku. Kagome then said her goodbye's to Sango and made her way down to the driveway. She met Inuyasha leaning against the side of the car smiling and waving at her. Kagome smiled and walked up to him. She gave him a light kiss on the lips and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist asking "You know what's wrong with Sango?"

"Yeah. Apparently she got angry at Miroku because she had gotten a tiny bit jealous today when you sang to me on stage, and also she way really angry at him for staring at a girls ass. Apparently this was just not an ordinary girl, she went to high-school with all of us and she tried flirting with him as well."

"So that's why Miroku was all like to me earlier 'These were Sango's exact words - _Well if I'm the only one for you, then why do I ALWAYS catch you fuckin' staring at some other girls ass huh? Every time you think I'm not looking, you end up either staring at some ass or trying to grab it! Am I that unattractive that you look at some other girl, and then tell me you love me! BULLSHIT! I HATE YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE NOW!_' and then she threw the necklace that he gave Sango"

"You mean the necklace that she _NEVER _takes off?"

"Yep. The exact one."

"OMG. Inuyasha what have we done?"

"Technically it's not our fault and I'm guessing you already have a plan right?"

She smiled at him "Yep"

"Well, let's go back to my place and you can fill me in on the way there okay?"

"Sure"

On the way to Inuyasha's place, Kagome told Inuyasha the plan of what to do. He actually liked it. Especially with the part the he got to do to Miroku.

"So. When will the plan take place?"

"Let's see. The final round of 'Battle of the bands' is in two weeks because the crowd is really expecting something big from our group and the whores"

"Okay. So how about one week from now. Give them all the time to get depressed and then see what happens."

"Agreed"

**~One week later~**

"You think this is gonna work?"

"Of course. My plan is full proof"

"Your plan? I came up with it."

"So what? I made sure it happened"

Kagome smirked at that last comment because without him, this never would have worked. The plan was that Inuyasha and Kagome rent out a hotel room near Kagome's place and lock Sango and Miroku inside together to discuss the problem whether they like it or not. Then give them some alone time and see what happens from there. And so far, they got the two in the room and they were banging on the door shouting and demanding to be let out.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha "So how did you get Miroku to go?"

"I told him that this is a strip party and he was out the door in a flash. How did you get Sango?

"Close to the same reason as you. I told her that I was renting out a hotel for a while and that I needed some old clothes given away, and when I say old, I mean the clothes that she loves. And with that she ran inside the room without me."

"We are evil aren't we?"

"You are. I'm not"

"Sure. My angel"

"Thank you"

The banging continued and the two looked at each other "You got the key?"

"Yeah why?"

"Let's leave them in there for about…" she looked at her watch, it was 7:00pm and Sango and Miroku needed some alone time "say…3 hours. We'll come back at 10:00. Agreed?"

"Yeah"

The two started walking back to Inuyasha's car when Inuyasha said to Kagome "You know we have three hours all to ourselves" he brought his hands to Kagome waist she started running them up and down. She gave a quiet moan and Inuyasha continued "so what do you want to do?"

She looked at his eyes seductively, went on her toes and said huskily in his ear "I don't know, but I think you have a pretty good idea" she said while eying his car.

"Naughty, naughty Kagome"

"I know. But I thought you like naughty" she said whiling pulling the collar of his semi-formal shirt

Inuyasha gulped and said in her ear "I know I like naughty. But are you naughty enough?"

"Try me"

"My pleasure"

And with that, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and ended making out with her in the back seat of his car.

**~Meanwhile with Miroku and Sango~**

"HEY! KAGOME! INUYAHSA! LET US OUT! NOW!"

"It's no use Sango. They're gone and they locked us in here… together"

"That's my point. I'm with a perverted guy that only wants to get laid"

"That is so not true"

"Is too! Why don't you admit it. You like every other girl in the world but me! I bet I was only your mistress! A sex toy and then when you got bored with me, when I finally trusted you… you…you…ARRGH!" Sango screamed at him before lying down onto the bed.

Miroku walked towards her and sat next to her. He said "You're not a sex toy. I really do love you. It's just that you know me and you should know now what I am capable of. I have always loved you Sango ever since we were little kids. Remember when we were five and you kissed me after I made a sand sculpture of you? Or how about the time when we were about thirteen and you fell out of a tree and scraped your leg? Who carried you all the way to the hospital to get it stitched up? Who was that person Sango? Because if it wasn't me then I don't know who it was. I absolutely love you with all my heart Sango. If there was anything in this word to give to you to prove how much my love is for you then name it."

"Well there is one thing that I think you could do. But if you do this you have to be completely committed to it."

"Anything for you my dear. I will even be a faithful father if you ever agree to bear my child. I promise"

"Well… now that you mention children. That's what I had in mind. We have sex without a condom and you get me pregnant. I really want to bear your child Miroku. I really love you."

"And I love you too Sango"

**~WARNING! WARNING! LEMON ALERT~**

**Totally up to you if you want to skip or keep reading.**

And Miroku and Sango right there and then shared some really intense kisses and quickly stripped out of their clothing.

"Miroku… urgh… I think... ahh… we should .. urgh…" Sango kept groaning and moaning as Miroku worked wonders on her body then on her core as he slipped his large manhood into her very slick core.

"Come on Santo. I thought we wanted children" Miroku said in a husky voice as he started pumping in and out of her.

"Yeah.. argh!" As Miroku brought his lips right on Sango's and still pumping in and out of her, quickening the pace and making the bed rock. Miroku took each of Sango's in her breasts and started to caress both of them. Then both their climaxes were at peak and they cummed at the same time.

Miroku fell on top of Sango and were both breathing hard. Miroku slowly slid out of Sango and reached for the blackest. He pulled it over the top of them and kissed Sango's head. Before saying

"I love you Sango. And now, I will be totally committed to our relationship."

"You better sweet heart"

"and I will forever and always. Let's just forgive and forget. Agreed"

(yawn) "Yea. Let's just forgive and forget."

And they fell asleep next to each other.

**~Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome~**

**~WARNING! WARNING LEMON ALERT!**

**Again. Skip of you want. I'm not forcing you to read it **

"Argh! Yes Kagome!"

Kagome was sucking Inuyasha manhood I her mouth hard and Inuyasha was so close to cumming.

"YES 'GOME!"

And yet again he cummed in her mouth. Kagome quickly slurped up every bit of it in her mouth making sure none slipped down and out of her mouth. She wanted all of his taste. She loved it.

Then Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and entered her from behind. It was the first time they tried this position but hell I felt good.

"Oh.. my… GOD! INUYASHA! HARDER!"

Inuyasha kept thrusting in and out of her making sure she got all the pleasure that she wanted. Then not long after, Kagome cummed and it felt as if she had clamped down Inuyasha's dick and he fell on top of her. They too breathed hard and then Inuyasha slid out of Kagome. She moaned in disappointment and but was quickly laid on her back where Inuyasha laid next to her. They were still in Inuyasha's car and he had a spare blanket so he covered the both of them up.

"I love you so much better"

"Not as much as I love you Yasha"

"Huh. We'll see about that soon"

Inuyasha then kissed the top of Kagome's head and they fell asleep together.

**~End chapter~**

Again another chapter done! This chapter seemed longer than usual if you ask me. I only write these because I now know how many people like this story and which I really appreciate it. THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Like every week, I will update. I promise to keep updating until this story is done. Once I start something I tend on finishing it.

Thank you once again to AnimeFanCrzay197 for reviewing the last chapter and giving me the idea of this week's story. Remember, if you want a chapter dedicated to you, review

Remember everyone, read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories.

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	8. ATTENTION! Author's Note

**ATTENTION! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I AM EXTREMLY SORRY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. I KNOW IT WASN'T'S ONE OF MY BEST CHAPTERS AND I DO HOPE THAT YOU WILL ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!

The next chapter will consist of the 'Band of five souls' and 'Against you' battling head to head in the final round of the competition. Get ready for love, romance, comedy and maybe heartbreak in the next chapter or so.

Again I really apologize for the previous chapter. I had writers block and have really been tired recently, so I know very much that the chapter wasn't as good as my previous ones. But I assure you that the next will be a whole lot better!

Keep reading and remember read, review and make comments and suggestions on the last chapters and make suggestions on what should happen soon. I am also starting a new story soon called "Elite – Who to retrieve?"

**Summary:**

Inuyasha is an elite ninja of the Taishio clan and he has a mission to retrieve a certain someone. But who is this person? He has know idea but has only one clue – 'The one to search for will be your worst enemy, but your closest friend'

Kagome is also an elite ninja of the Miko clan. She also has a mission to retrieve someone in order to complete her Miko training. She also doesn't know who the person is, but is also left with one clue – 'Keep your eyes open. Trust you heart and mind. Never believe anyone you do not trust'

What does this all mean? And who is their target? Are they in danger or are they just doing what is meant to be told?

**Rating –**

T or M (I'm still deciding)

**When it will be out **

Maybe in two to three weeks

Keep reading you guys!

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	9. Final round  part 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, how very sad -_-"

Author's Note: Again, I thank you guys for reviewing the previous chapters and suggestions. In Australia it's nearly the school holidays in about two to three weeks and this are the times when I really want to start writing fanfic on most days. I still will concentrate on school but will write fanfic in my spare time (which is most times). **Chapter dedicated to AnimeFanCrazy197 – MY BEST REVIEWER YET! And to one of my close personal friends who again loves this story and keeps bugging me to update. Love you too E-rin. **And just a reminder to everyone who Personal Messages me, I am not gonna be gone for two to three weeks. I am simply gonna start a new story in two to three weeks. If you do wan the summary, check out the last update made. I am also going to use the lyrics to 'God Knows' from the anime of 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'. AND AWAY WE GO!

_**(Previously on: Battle of the bands)**_

"_I love you so much better"_

"_Not as much as I love you Yasha"_

"_Huh. We'll see about that soon"_

_Inuyasha then kissed the top of Kagome's head and they fell asleep together._

**Battle of the bands**

**Chapter 8: Final Round part 1**

It's been nearly a week since Sango and Miroku's fight and they had to really concentrate on the competition coming up soon. Since they had wasted a week on getting the two back together, and another five days to make up and forgive, they only had two days left to practice for the final round of the competition.

They were currently at Inuyasha's place sitting in silence and wondering on what song to play. Their minds were all blank and Shippo was sleeping next to Kagome's lap. Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other, while Miroku had his arm around Sango, who was sitting vertical to them. They all thought long and hard before they heard Inuyasha's stomach growl. Everyone looked at him and he smiled. It was nearly 2:00pm and neither of them have had lunch nor breakfast yet.

Inuyasha then stood up and stretched before asking "You guys wanna come? I'm hungry and I feel like café food. How about you?"

"Café food?" The others asked in response. Inuyasha has never been that fond of café food before. Heck, he doesn't even like coffee.

"Yeah why not? We might get ideas from which café we're going to."

"Huh?" Everyone again asked.

"You'll see. Come on"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and Miroku and Sango followed suit.

Inuyasha and Kagome rode on Inuyasha's red motor cycle, while Miroku and Sango rode on his deep purplely-blue motor cycle. The girls hesitated at first because it was their first times, but as soon as the boys said that they would wear the helmets and be holding onto the every step of the way, they grew a little confident. But when they only saw one helmet each, the girls got scared all over again. They didn't want to endanger the safety of their boyfriends let alone feel guilty for them giving their helmets if something were to happen.

The boys on the other hand didn't seem to mind and were confident that everything would be alright. They tried convincing them but nothing they said worked. After about half an hour later, the girls finally agreed and rode sitting behind their boyfriends, with the helmets on.

It wasn't long before they got to a café. Inuyasha had come here a couple of times before and he _really _liked it here. They all walked in and were automatically greeted by a girl dressed in an anime maid outfit. Inuyasha asked for a table for four and were taken to a table that was next to a window viewing a Japanese garden replica.

They kept looking around and gasping at how beautiful this place was. Miroku was being perverted again and staring at any waitress dressed as a cosplay character, Sango and Kagome were adoring all the outfits they saw, especially when they saw a little girl in a red and white priestess outfit and a little boy in a red hakama and a toy sword on his side. Inuyasha on the other hand, just smirked.

They had ordered a couple of sushi with a glass of water. Inuyasha and Miroku had also added some mochi and a bento box to share with everyone. After they all ate, Inuyasha paid for the food and they sat at their table a little longer while trying to digest their food.

"So how do you guys like this place?" Inuyasha asked

"LOVE IT!" They replied back

"So got any ideas yet?"

"Not yet Yasha. Why did we come here anyway?"

"Kagome, I brought you guys here because I thought we might sing a song from an anime because I've seen the crowd lately and there have been more kids then usual showing up, so I found this place and I thought we might get ideas."

"Thanks Inuyasha. I really love the gir-" *BONK* Miroku was knocked on he head by a metal kettle that Sango had just found.

"Finish that sentence Miroku and I swear they'll be more than just one bonk on the head." Sango threatened. Kagome and Inuyasha just started laughing and Miroku finally got over his swore head.

Everyone looked around for sopme ideas when they all heard a familiar song from an anime they used to watch as kids.

"Is that…" Kagome started

"I think…" Sango stated

"It is…" Inuyasha replied with a grin

"GOD KNOWS!" Miroku finished

"OMG! We should so play this song for the final round! They'll love it!" Kagome said excitedly

"AGREED!" The rest called out.

Everyone went back to Inuyasha's place for rehearsal and when they went inside, they saw a still sleeping Shippo lying on the couch snoring. Everyone sweat dropped at the time. As soon as Shippo woke up, they all planned on playing God Knows and just to add an effect to the whole performance, Sango had suggested to get the outfits of the students from the anime of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and they all thought it was a good ides. Shippo had no idea of what they were talking about so he stayed quiet at the time.

Kagome started looking online for the outfits and Inuyasha happily paid for everyone's costumes. They were about $80 or more each but Inuyasha had no problem paying for it.

The song took longer to learn then usual but they got it within the 48 hours given. They had practiced a couple of times and the costumes came in the day before the final round. Everyone was ready and Kagome was ready to face up to Kikyou once and for all.

**~End Chapter~**

Okay! I admit it this chapter was A LOT shorter than usual. But I am going to update like I dunno… later today ! I made this chapter short on purpose! SO wait and see. Review on the next chapter!

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	10. Final round part 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, how very sad -_-"

Author's Note: BACK! Two chapters in one day! Yay! Also, check out what the uniforms from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya look like. And also, the songs 'God Knows by Aya Hirano and 'Pile Driver by DO as Infinity'.

_**(Previously on: Battle of the bands)**_

_The song took longer to learn then usual but they got it within the 48 hours given. They had practiced a couple of times and the costumes came in the day before the final round. Everyone was ready and Kagome was ready to face up to Kikyou once and for all. _

**Battle of the bands**

**Chapter 9: Final round part 2**

The day of the final round came around quick. Everyone had stayed the night at Inuyasha's place and now was getting ready. Everyone woke up early in the morning, took showers, changed and went down stairs to eat breakfast. When Kagome got downstairs that morning, she saw Sango in a girls' uniform just like hers that fit her perfectly and saw the three boys in the boys' uniform from the anime.

Once everyone was done, Kagome and Sango got into Kagome's car with the guitars, basses and microphones, while the boys got into Inuyasha's car with the drum kit. The all drive off to the competition once everything was packed and ready to go.

Once they got there they all admired how big the crowd was. Everyone from all over the place, were roaming around and whole place was crowded then usual. The group had to push past people to get backstage so they could perform. They were the first band up and they had less than thirty minutes to get ready.

Once they got backstage they heard a voice come in front of them

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Two girls in school girl outfits and three boys in high school boy outfits. Pathetic"

Inuyasha protectively wrapped an arm around Kagome and Miroku did the same with Sango. Shippo was hiding behind Inuyasha's leg. Kikyou then went up to Inuyasha – completely ignoring Kagome – and said

"Inu-sweetie, why don't me and you go to a café later, maybe an anime café. Just the two of us."

Kagoem shuddered at her voice and Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome. He cleared his voice then said

"Hey Kagome, lets say you and me go to a café after the competition. You in? My treat." Completely ignoring Kikyou and asking Kagome

"Sure sweetie. Where to?"

"The anime café"

"My favorite" She then went on her toes and lightly kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

They turned to Kikyou and saw she was fuming. Literally red faced and all over. She stomped away from then and the whole group laughed. They got their things prepared and waited until the announcer introduced them.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FINAL ROUND OF 'BATTLE OF THE BANDS'!" The crowd cheered and the announcer continued "NOW EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR ONE OF THE FINALISTS IN THE COMPETITION IT CONSISTS OF FOUR DEMONS AND A HUNMAN GIVE IT UP FOR 'AGAINST YOU!" The crowd cheered as Kikyou and her band made the stage. The got into their positions and started playing, then Kikyou came in singing

"Kimi-tachi daiji na  
>Bamen de tanin no furi<br>Doushite jibun ga  
>Yaru to wa ienai no?<p>

Kimi-tachi koko zono  
>CHANSU (Chance) ni suezenkuwanu<br>Itsukara kusa shika  
>Tabenai ii ko nano?<p>

Nigete sumu no naraba  
>Sore mo jinsei da yo ne<p>

Nouten ni ikazuchi o  
>Me o samase otoko domo<br>Madama ni au kara  
>Kono ichigeki iza PAIRUDORAIBAA (Piledriver)<br>Nakushitara modoranai mono ga aru  
>Sore wa sadame wakaru no deshou ka?<p>

Kimi-tachi doko zono  
>Kuni kara semerarete mo<br>Hanaseba wakatte  
>Kureru to shinjiteru?<p>

San ga enshuuritsu nara  
>Tsuki ni sae ikenai ne<p>

Kono kuni ni ikazuchi o  
>Tachiagare otoko domo<br>Kawaranai naraba  
>Kono ichigeki iza PAIRUDORAIBAA (Piledriver)<br>Sakura wa ne chirigiwa ga utsukushii  
>Sore mo sadame mitodokete ageru<p>

Nouten ni ikazuchi o  
>Me o samase otoko domo<br>Mada ma ni au kara  
>Kono ichigeki iza PAIRUDORAIBAA (Piledriver)<br>Nakushitara modoranai mono ga aru  
>Sore wa sadame wakaru no deshou ka?"<p>

The crowd cheered and screamed as the band made their way off stage. Then he announcer introduced "NOW IF I CAN HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. THE NEXT BAND YOU ALL KNOW. IT CONSISTS OF A WICKED HANYOU, A SMALL DEMON AND THREE HUMANS. IT'S THE AWESOME BAND OF 'FIVE SOULS OF MUSIC' EVERYONE! GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" The crowd again cheered and some even fainted when they walked on stage.

The crowd went silent as the band went up on stage with school uniforms on. It wasn't long after that Kagome gave Miroku a signal and started with the drums. Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo then followed after. The intro wasn't long until Kagome started singing

"Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
>Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute<br>Itami wo wakachiau koto sae  
>Anata wa yurushite kurenai<p>

Muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu  
>Senaka mukete satteshimau<br>On the lonely rail

Watashi tsuiteiku yo  
>Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae<br>Kitto anata wa kagayaite  
>Koeru mirai no hate<br>Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
>My way kasanaru yo<br>Ima futari ni God bless...

Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
>Genjitsu tokashite samayou<br>Aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
>Anata e afuredasu Lovin' you<p>

Semete utsukushii yume dake wo  
>Egakinagara oikakeyou<br>For your lonely heart

Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo  
>Me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou<br>Watashi kakugo shiteru  
>Kurai mirai datte<br>Tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne  
>My wish kanaetai noni<br>Subete wa God knows...

Anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
>Hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta<br>Awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara  
>Kizuato nazoru<p>

Dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo  
>Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae<br>Kitto anata wa kagayaite  
>Koeru mirai no hate<br>Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
>My way kasanaru yo<br>Ima futari ni God bless..."

As the outro came Kagome looked back at the group to find them all sweating and smiling at her. She was partly sweating herself due to the intensity of the song and she was so proud of her friends for going all the way with the battle of the bands.

When the song finished, the crowd cheered as loudly as they have ever heard them before. The band made their way off stage and heard the announcer call out "NOW THAT IS WHAT I CALL A ROCK SONG! MAJOR POINTS TO YOU GUYS!" The crowd cheered in agreement and the band smiled.

They all made their way back stage to find the other band sneering at them; they obviously saw the reaction and just kept walking away from them. Then they heard the announcer call out "OKAY EVERYONE! TIME TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE BAND. I'M GONNA CALL OUT EACH BAND AND YOU CHEER AS LOUD AS YOU CAN THEN, WE'LL POINT UP EVERYTHING WITH THE JUDGES SCORES! GOT IT?" The crowd cheered again. "NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR… AGAINST YOU!" The band made their way on stage and the crowd cheered louder than ever before. Kikyou looked at Kagome and smirked as if saying 'Hah! We already won. You have no chance now'

The announcer then called out "WELL THAT'S ONE BAND DOWN, ONE TO GO! NOW GIVE IT UP FOR BAND OF FIVE SOULS EVERYBODY!" As the band walked on stage and stood next to the other band, the crowd went absolutely mental and cheered and screamed and went crazy with the screaming. They were so loud that Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kagura and Jaken had to block their sensitive ears from the cheering. The announcer then called out "WELL THE VOTES ARE IN AND I THINK IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS TO WHO WON. THE WINNER OF THE ANNUAL BATTLE OF THE BANDS COMPEITION IS…" everyone was crossing their fingers and Kagome and the band were all holding hands. The announcer continued "…THE BAND OF FIVE SOULS! CONGRATULATIONS YOU GUYS!"

Everyone cheered and Inuyasha and Miroku picked up their girlfriends and swung them around followed by a dip kiss from the both of them. The girls happily responded by putting their arms around their boyfriends necks and the crowd aawed. Kikyou and her group already made their way off stage and cursing each other for being good enough to win.

The judges then came over to the group and congradulated them on winning the competition. He had given them a choice on what they wanted to do. Either get prize money or get a recording deal. The band looked at each other and smiled they all said in unison "Recording deal please". The judge smiled and handed them a contract which Miroku happily signed – seeing as how he's the eldest – and gave back. The judge thanked them and walked away.

The rest of the day was pretty good and tiring. Everyone went home early and the band crashed at Kagome's place for the night. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed in her room, Miroku and Sango in the guest room and Shippo offered to sleep on the couch.

**~With Miroku and Sango~**

Miroku was sleeping when he felt someone kissing him on the lips. He pulled the person closer to find Sango right up against him. He pulled away happily and asked

"Why with the kissing Sango my dear? Is something wrong?" He asked teasingly

Sango shook her head and replied "No. But I have a surprise for you." She said excitedly

"Like?" Miroku asked curious

"Like this." Santo took one of Miroku's hands and put it over her stomach

Miroku's eyes widened and he sat up and pulled Sango in a full and meaningful kiss. When they pulled apart he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you sooo much Sango"

"And I you, Miroku"

The two kissed each other repeatedly until Sango felt tired and Miroku cuddled her until she was asleep 'I'm going to be a father. I love you Sango'

He looked down at the mother or his soon-to-be-child and whispered "I love you Sango" He kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over the both of them.

**~Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome~**

While Sango was giving her news to Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome were snuggled up together and talking

"Sweetie?"

"Yes babe"

"I love you. Have I told you that lately?"

"Not enough"

"Well then I love you."

"Again"

"I love you"

"Again"

"I love you, I love you, I love you times infinity"

"Well then I love you too times infinity plus one"

Kagome giggled and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. A few moments later Kagome heard Inuyasha asleep and she kept feeling her stomach. Kagome then whispered into Inuyasha's ear ever so softly

"Inuyasha. You're going to be a father soon and when that happens, you'll be the best father ever and we'll become a happiest family ever." And with that Kagome kissed Inuyasha's lips lightly and snuggled closer to him. Soon her breathing even out and she fell asleep.

However, whether did she know that the hanyou sleeping next to her was awake the whole time. He opened his eyes and looked at the angel sleeping next to him she whispered "And what a great mother you will make Kagome." He kissed her head and pulled her closer to him. 'A happy family forever' he thought to himself.

**~THE END!~**

WOW! My first story is finally done. Can you believe that? Well, I would like to thank everyone for their support and reviews for the story. My next story is starting in about two week. Can't wait to start writing. Let's just wait and see you guys. See you soon okay? Keep reading and wait for my next story soon. Bye and hope you enjoyed that story as much as I did. Here is the summary for my next story:

"**Elite – Who to retrieve?"**

**Summary:**

Inuyasha is an elite ninja of the Taishio clan and he has a mission to retrieve a certain someone. But who is this person? He has know idea but has only one clue – 'The one to search for will be your worst enemy, but your closest friend'

Kagome is also an elite ninja of the Miko clan. She also has a mission to retrieve someone in order to complete her Miko training. She also doesn't know who the person is, but is also left with one clue – 'Keep your eyes open. Trust you heart and mind. Never believe anyone you do not trust'

What does this all mean? And who is their target? Are they in danger or are they just doing what is meant to be told?

**Rating:**

T or M – I'm not sure yet

**Genre:**

Romance and Adventure

SEE YOU SOON!

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


End file.
